


A Shit Ton of Coincidences

by snowyhugs



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Angst, Bullying, Coming Out, Demisexuality, Depression, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, No Spoilers, So much angst, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyhugs/pseuds/snowyhugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like all good love stories, this one starts out with a meeting. Also like any good love story, there is a crap ton of angst and pining.</p>
<p>Dorian Pavus was always told that his four years in high school would Be The Greatest and that he would Really Miss It. Those who said that, though, were completely wrong. During his senior year he was relentlessly bullied until the only thing that comforted him at night was the thought that he had the power to end it all. Enter the dreamy, knight-in-shining-armor, blue eyed hunk: Mahanin Lavellan. Through multiple events of Mahanin saving Dorian's ass Dorian does was he does best: Fall in love.</p>
<p>Like most teenage love stories it comes to an end all too soon. Graduation comes and goes and Dorian finally finds his place in the wonderful world of finance. Love no longer an issue, Dorian graduates with the highest degree possible and many recommendations from all too powerful businesses. Soon after, Dorian finds himself jobless. Salvation from hunger and near homelessness comes in the form of the rundown restaurant, The Inquisition. Little does Dorian know, his favorite knight is about to save him once more. Only this time, Dorian isn't bleeding out on sketchy bathroom floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic on this site so if you notice anything wrong or have any tips, feel free to message me!
> 
> This is a spin on a modern Dragon age AU. Everything is modernized except that there are still the four main races and magic exists.

Dorian was always told that high school would be the best years of his life. And like the naïve child he was, he believed them. He remembered growing up and being jealous of his older sister, Mae, who went out almost every night and partied until the early hours of the morning. His childish dreams of being popular and having a cheerleader girlfriend were crushed when it finally dawned on him why thinking of dating any of the girls in his class made him uncomfortable. It never really occurred to him, he mused, that he could be gay. In Tevinter, being gay was more of a fling or something to do to pass the time. Even then you weren’t really considered gay. Being completely, undoubtedly gay was a taboo of sorts that no one really owned up to. So when in the summer before senior year he pushed away the ferocious flirtations of the beautiful Livia Herathinos, she used the only outlet enraged catty girls like her knew to express their frustrations: Facebook. 

All across the internet were posts and pictures about Dorian being a “bonafide homosexual” and that he was a disgrace to his important magister-rich family. Which of course his father found out about. Before the whole Livia debacle, Dorian had been moved around numerous high schools, four at least, for causing trouble and starting fights born from his peers jealousy over his impressive magical ability. Despite his numerous pleadings, Dorian’s father refused to move his son again and told him to suck it up and that the house of Pavus wouldn’t be known for having a crybaby son who couldn’t take some torment every now and then. 

The bullying seemed to die down by the time senior year started and to say the least, Dorian was relieved. The first few weeks came and went with little to no trouble, save for the few slur words or an odd shove now and then. But as Dorian’s luck ran, it didn’t stay so calm. First, it was just words and insults. These sharp knives were tossed across the full hallways like someone had casually said hello to the passing Pavus heir. Slowly but surely, it only got worse. Papers were taped to his back that read ‘Kick the fag’ or even to his locker, but nothing was ever really done to him. So, he eventually ended up not doing anything about. When things became physical, though, Dorian wished time magic existed so that he could go back and worn poor, naïve beginning-of-the-year Dorian that if he didn’t report it, no one would believe him.

The first time he realized the severity of the situation was during the homecoming football game. He hadn’t even wanted to go in the first place. His sister had been asked to come back and announce the Homecoming king and queen, seeing as though she was the queen just five years before. Mae made Dorian go, solely because she didn’t know any better or even know of the situation. By this time in early October the torment had already grown physical. He had been shoved into lockers, beaten up, and locked into closets and classrooms. Depression had finally had its hands on Dorian and days often began and ended with Dorian wondering why he didn’t just end it all. 

As Dorian made his way into the restroom he knew something was immediately wrong. Magic brushed across the skin of his arms like sandpaper and made his hair rise. In a flurry Dorian whipped around, searching for the source. Before he could even reach for the staff strapped across his back his hands were stuck in a vice-like grip behind his back, limiting all movement to a jerky tug. He parted his lips to scream but was instead met with a fist to the jaw. As he blinked away the pain induced tears from his eyes he came face-to-face with his tormenter. A feeble ‘Why?’ escaped Dorian’s already bruised lips, the pain making the tears return. The group of boys, led by a large and ugly Qunari, just laughed and laughed until that’s all Dorian could remember from that incident. As the barrage of fists rained down on him, made stone-like by a boost of barrier magic, all hope was lost to Dorian. The pain became overwhelming as he slipped in and out of consciousness, his beating lasting almost the full length of halftime. As the buzzer sounded for the teams to enter the field again, Dorian finally found relief as he was dropped to the grimy floor, left to suffer in his pain. In the haze, Dorian registered the heavy footsteps of another student and all he could do was groan in pleading, hoping the newest tormenter would take pity on his pathetic form. As he saw the large shadow fall over him and kneel down, Dorian flinched at the pain he knew would come. But instead of more kicks or punches a large and calloused hand gently laid itself on the side of his bruised cheek, a deep and rumbling voice waking Dorian from his haze.

“Are you alright?” The voice asked from above, curious.

In response, Dorian could only groan in pain. His body ached and throbbed with each beat of his heart and as a cool liquid pooled against the side of his face that rested against the tile, Dorian knew he was hurt. Badly. 

“Can you understand me?” The voice asked again, more gentle this time. The hand on his cheek moved slowly down his arm and across the side of his ribcage. The voice murmured quietly to him as this happened, explaining to Dorian that he was simply looking for broken ribs or bones. Satisfied in not finding any the boy slowly rolled Dorian to his back, despite his cries of pain. The shadow disappeared from above Dorian and in its place the sound of rushing water in a porcelain sink filled Dorian’s straining ears. After the water was shut off a cool and wet cloth was pressed gently to Dorian’s nose and face. The blood that was drying uncomfortably on his skin was wiped off and this process was repeated several times over the next ten minutes or so until the only blood visible on Dorian was caked into his dark hair.

“Thank you.” Dorian said softly, his voice cracked and hoarse with pain. His left eye was swollen shut, his right on the way there, but he did his best to look up into the eyes of his savior. For the second time that night, Dorian Pavus was met with a shocking turn in fate. 

Mahanin Lavellan stared down at Dorian with his icy blue eyes and smiled the tiniest bit. If Dorian could move his face without shocks of pain shooting throughout his head, his jaw would probably drop in surprise. Mahanin, despite being an elf, was one of the most popular boys in school. He was the captain of sword fighting and was internationally known for his prowess with any sword, whether it be two handed or not. Mahanin had moved to Tevinter from Ferelden for his senior year to attend some kind of world-renown sword competition that lasted until the end of summer. From the beginning Mahanin was an oddity. First, being a southerner from a rural town in Ferelden was a culture shock to everybody. Secondly, he was an elf for Maker’s sake! And a sword wielding one at that. But despite his disadvantages, Mahanin became popular amongst all social groups, solely because he was a genuinely nice guy. 

Even though Mahanin was known for his personality and ability, what really set him apart were his looks. His unnaturally blue eyes were the first thing you noticed. The next thing was his prominent cheekbones and square, chiseled jaw, a combination that if anyone else had they would look like an awkward, unfinished sculpture. He had full plump lips and lightly tanned skin, the only blemish being the two or three scars that resided on the right side of his face. Shoulder length ink black hair curled around his face, the left side shaved short, and only seemed to highlight the intricate elven vallaslin tattooed onto his forehead. The branches of a tree were drawn beautifully onto his olive skin and Dorian found himself tracing the lines with his eyes. Despite the masculinity that seemed to ooze from his broad-shouldered frame, his long and thick eyes and delicate nose, combined with his luscious hair, seemed to give him an almost feminine look. Dorian quickly became embarrassed when he realized the object of his observation was speaking to him.

“What did you say?” 

“I asked who did this to you.” Mahanin responded patiently, now fully sitting on the tile next to the stretched out Dorian. Despite his pleasant tone, the tightness around his peer’s lips gave away his anger.

“Just some guys,” Dorian answered casually, not wanting to draw this beautiful and passionate creature into his daily drama. “I do apologize for taking up your time. This is awfully embarrassing.” With a muffled groan of pain Dorian pushed himself into a hunched sitting position despite the screaming protest from his body. Mahanin clicked his tongue disapprovingly but allowed Dorian to do as he wished. 

“I am glad to help, Dorian.” Mahanin replied quietly in that deep and reassuring voice of his. 

If Dorian hadn’t been almost in tears due to pain and eager to leave, he may have realized that Mahanin had never been told what his name was. If he had remained the dreamer type that he once was he would’ve imagined his elven peer to be a knight in shining armor, his knight in shining armor, and thought of fantasies that only occurred when he read his sister’s trashy romance novels.  
But, at this point in time, the only thought on Dorian’s mind was to get home and take a nicely scalding hot bath and slowly heal his bruised muscles before either of his parents would notice. Not that either would care, honestly, if they even noticed. Mahanin helped the limping Dorian out of the bathroom and into the parking lot to find Mae’s car and wait for her to come out. Dorian rejected Mahanin’s offer to stay with a way of his finely manicured hand and insisted that his fellow classmate go enjoy the rest of the game and that he have a good night. As soon as the elf was out of earshot, a sob escaped Dorian’s lips. All of the pain and agony that had been building up over the past few months came spilling out in an embarrassing scene in a car-filled parking lot. If it had been a normal night for Dorian he may have noticed his knight standing ten feet away, watching the scene with an indescribable look of sadness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, to the present.

Dorian sat in the passenger seat of his sister's car fuming in silent anger. He knew he shouldn't act like a five year old but he just couldn't help it. He turned to Mae and opened his mouth as he had already prepared a rant in his mind. Also in his mind was a small, naggy voice that told Dorian that his sister was right and that she was only trying to help, not hurt his feelings. He hated that voice because usually that voice was always right. He clamped his mouth shut and turned back to face forward but continued to pout. At the next red light he leaned over and began to flip the through the radio stations before finally settling on a classical music one. His eyes were closed and he was finally beginning to relax when a loud, high pitched whistling came from the speakers, startling him.

"What the fuck?" He asked loudly, his chocolate brown eyes wide and jumpy. A moment later, he realized. It was that stupid pop shit his sister had loved since their childhood and always forced him to listen to. A few seconds later the whistle sound became a female's voice singing about her boyfriend's abs. Turning to Mae with an unhappy scowl on his face, Dorian's irritation returned.

"Why did you change it?" He demanded, gesturing some with his right hand before turning down the awful screeching.

"It's my car and I don't want to listen to some god damn piano or what the fuck that was," At seeing Dorian's lips part she held up her free hand, the other on the wheel. "Don't start in with that 'this music will rot your brain' crap, I get enough of that from Mars."

As the music lulled, so did their conversation. For the past few weeks Dorian had been living with Mae until he could find a job that would accept someone with as little experience as him. He had taken the leap and moved in with her a whole two countries away from their homeland of Tevinter to Ferelden after their asshole of a father died. Dorian received no protest from his mother and since his father had finally died, there was no protest there either. He had just finished getting his degree in finance so, once more, there wasn't a lot holding Dorian to his home.

Mae had moved to the south a few long years before to kick-start her fashion line based around Tevinter fads. She had made amazing progress (with some help from their father, Dorian was secretly told) and slowly became the most sought after designer in the country. She made her home in the bustling city of Skyhold and declared at the annual Pavus reunion that she was never, ever,  _ever_ returning to Tevinter unless it was in a wooden box. To say the least, her mother was not satisfied. But, when was she ever?

Dorian had learned a lot in those few short weeks with his older sibling. One, she was a fucking slob. Two, if one even thought of waking her up before noon, she would go ballistic. And finally, three, she had had a secret boyfriend for the past six months that she hadn't told even Dorian about. At the time, Dorian was hurt. He had always told Mae everything and he just assumed she did the same. They had always been close but the events of senior year had brought them even closer and confirmed her place as his rightful best friend. Despite it having been about seven years since the events of senior year, just thinking of them made his stomach twist painfully. Dorian's mind did what it always does when he thinks of senior year-- think about Mahanin. A sour expression threatens to come to the surface so Dorian does his best to think of other things. Other things beside his insane crush on Mahanin who never really seemed to regard Dorian with anything other cool expression, even when he was pulling bullies off of his beaten frame all of the times after homecoming. He definitely did  _not_ think of the surprise kiss Dorian finally worked up the courage to plant on Mahanin. At that thought, the sour expression finally returned to Dorian's face. He doesn't like thinking of the gentle, but awkward smile his savior gave him when he finally pulled away. Or the ruffle to his hair. Maker's breath, just Mahanin ruffling his hair was mortifying. 

Dorian was finally pulled out of his quickly darkening thoughts when Mae pulled their car to a jerky stop which made Dorian lurch forward sharply against his seat belt. In all the years she drove, Mae had never gotten any better at making graceful stops. Dorian unbuckled slowly even with Mae demanding that he go faster. His grumpy expression continued calling his face home even when he left the car. He paused after closing the door behind him and stared up at the building in front of him. 

_The Inquisition_ was an odd sight standing proudly next to the more classy looking restaurants surrounding it. It, having been built only a short time ago, had already had a turbulent history. The former owner had thought to make it an art gallery but the idea never got past creating the building. From there it was bought and successfully remade into a thriving night club/restaurant. It had an odd schedule, apparently, because Monday through Thursday it housed a regular family crowd but at eleven o'clock on Friday, it became a bustling twenty-one and over nightclub. Mae's boyfriend apparently could get Dorian some work doing bookkeeping at the restaurant.

While it didn't pay much, it would be enough to keep Dorian busy for a few months. Despite practically being kicked out of the house for being the family gay, his parents still didn't want an heir to the Pavus name living the life of a bum. So, they gave him a shit ton of money, enough that with correct planning could last him for years and years. Thankfully Dorian pretty much went to school for money management.

Dorian followed behind Mae awkwardly as she lead the way through the front doors, seemingly not bothered by the closed sign on the entrance. When they entered they were greeted by a rush of loud sounds and a shockingly loud clamoring of drum symbols that silenced the room. A moment later a calm and steady man's voice quietly said "Now, Sera, there is no need to destroy things."

"Oh, hush your mouth, magic fountain!" The woman, Sera, responded. Dorian and Mae rounded a corner and came upon the oddest of scenes. A woman and a man, both elves with bad haircuts, stood around the mentioned drum symbol which was currently laying in two pieces with shattered glass surrounding it. The man, bald-headed with squinty eyes, was standing with his arms crossed while an the woman, perhaps half a foot shorter than him, puffed her chest up and gave him a dirty look.

"Just cuz you're an elf, Solas, don't mean you can boss me around. The only elf that can boss me around is Buckles!" Sera shouted impetuously.

With a sigh Solas bent down and retrieved the drum symbol, his face calm despite the given situation. "I do not mean to boss you around, Sera, but we mustn't destroy things without a reason."

"Oh, I had a reason."

"Did you now?" Solas asked, cautious.

"It was uglier than shite!" A loud crackling laugh erupted from Sera before she ran off into a darkly lit backroom, her voice muffled slightly as she talked with someone. Solas stood there with a weary expression on his face, one not unlike a mother dealing with a colicky child. He placed the cracked pieces in the trashcan and turned around to presumably look for a dustpan when the two siblings hovering in the door caught his eye.

"Oh, Maevaris, how good it is to see you. And, I see you that you've brought a guest. Who just witnessed that. How amazing." Solas gave the two a strained smile and stepped towards them until he was only a foot away, his hand extended to a waiting Dorian. 

Dorian responded in kind and gave the elf a firm but short handshake, his skin tingling from the other's the magic. "Dorian Pavus. A pleasure to meet you, Solas. And yes I just saw that scene, but might I say, how entertaining. It's good to meet you, finally. Even though I just learned of you a few days ago." At Solas' and Mae's confused looks, he continued on, but a bit more hesitantly. "Because you are Mae's boyfriend...?"

An awkward silence found its way between the three. Mae had a shocked look on her face just like solas before she burst out in howling laughter. "Solas isn't Mars!" She informs the two quite loudly. "Solas doesn't like humans like that."

"Or qunari, for that fact." The three jumped slightly and turned to see a shockingly large and burly qunari enter the room from the kitchens with...grocery bags hanging from his horns?

Mae and Solas laughed good naturedly and greeted the sight with a happy 'Hey Bull' before turning to face Dorian once again, obviously not bothered by a large man carrying sacks of liquor and bread on his head. Dorian's mouth was still slightly agape before he returned his attention to the two in front of him.

"I am so sorry for the confusion. She hasn't exactly told me a lot about this Mars fellow so I assumed with a name like Solas..." Dorian trailed off awkwardly before clearing his throat. He attempted a smile at the other man before glancing towards Mae again. "Either way, it is a pleasure to meet you. It seems i'll be working alongside you as bookkeeper. What do you do?"

Solas laughed good naturedly and lead the two to a large sitting area marked only with a small sign that read 'VIPs only'. They all sat, Solas and Mae relaxed against the expensive and plush couches, before the conversation continued.

"Well I, personally, am glad someone is finally going to take the job away from the boss. He runs a tight ship and is an amazing chef, but he can't do finances or payroll to save his life. I try when I can but numbers evade me. Josephine, our PR lady, does her best as well but she's better with people than she is forms. Who else can I tell you about? You saw Sera earlier; she was the one throwing things. She's currently working as a waitress right now. The man carrying sacks was Bull, our doorman and bodyguard on weekends and drummer for our live band during the week. Blackwall should be here shortly. He's our bartender and when it is called for, our handyman. The two other servers are Cassandra and Cole but they don't come in until an hour before opening." As if almost on cue, Sera waltzes in with a large grin on her face.

"Bully says that he agrees that the symbol was uglier than shite and that he'll have Krem replace it. So ha-ha, Mister Droopy ears!" Sera stops short in her impromptu victory dance when her eyes land on Dorian. "Oh no," Sera says loudly, shaking her finger at Dorian. "No friggin way is there going to be another mage! There will be magic piss in all the stalls!"

She begins her stormy march over to the trio before standing infront of him, her hands on her hips. "Do you solemnly swear to not make my noggin' go all cuckoo if I tick ya off?"

Dorian just simply blinked.

"Well do you, Mister magic bag?"

With a look from Mae, Dorian just slowly nodded his head. Satisfied, Sera plopped herself down on the couch to next to Solas, earlier grievances forgotten.

"My name is Dorian, by the way." He said after a few minutes. "I'm your new bookkeeper."

" 'Bout friggin' time! Buckles accidentally gave me five hundred dollars more than usual. I was damn excited until Mister Jungle chest convinced me to give it back." She leaned back and pouted, much like a child. "But then I hid his shoes up high so, there! Even, we are."

Eventually Bull came in from the kitchen, his horns free of bags this time around, and sat on the side of the couch that Dorian and Mae shared. Introductions were made and jokes were shouted and pretty soon Dorian was enjoying himself. He was sipping on a beer and relaxing while Bull told a story of how his band, the Chargers, accidentally crashed an eighty year old's birthday party instead of a wedding.

"So there we were, dressed up in rocker gear for this punk wedding and—Boss!" Bull shouts randomly, his dark eyes caught near the door. The other employees turn with eager expressions and leap to their feet, quickly blocking Dorian's line of sight. Mae and Dorian get up as well and make their way over, the room filled with sounds of stock reports and stories about unruly customers. A deep voice sounds from behind the wall of people, the laughter easily compared to rolling thunder.

"Alright, let me breathe!" The voice sends a shiver down Dorian's spine and the hairs on his arms stand up. Something began to make his mind itch. It wasn't magic, he knew that. But a memory that had been covered and hidden for years.  _That voice..._

"Mars!" Mae callrd out happily once the employees separated, her arms thrown and curled tightly around a man's broad shoulders. She pulls back and turns to introduce Dorian before stopping short at the paled expression on Dorian's face. "Dor...?" She asks softly, a stricken look in her eyes.

"Dorian." Mars says quietly, interrupting his girlfriend. Dorian remained quiet, a hurricane of emotions ripping through him.

"Hey, Mahanin."


End file.
